Περικλής Α \Αθήνα
Περικλής ο Πρεσβύτερος Pericles thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας Λακωνία ---- Θήβα Ηγεμόνες Θήβας Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας Βοιωτία ‎Ηγεμόνες Βοιωτίας ---- Άργος Ηγεμόνες Άργους Στρατιωτικοί Άργους Αργολίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αργολίδας ---- Κόρινθος Ηγεμόνες Κορίνθου Στρατιωτικοί Κορίνθου Κορινθία ‎Ηγεμόνες Κορινθίας ---- Φωκίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Φωκίδας Στρατιωτικοί Φωκίδας ---- Πελοπόννησος ‎Ηγεμόνες Πελοποννήσου ---- Μέση Ελλάδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μέσης Ελλάδας ---- Θεσσαλία Θεσσαλική Ομοσπονδία ‎Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας ---- Ήπειρος ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Μακεδόνες ---- Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Θράκης ---- Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Κρήτης ---- Αιγαία Θάλασσα Ηγεμόνες Αιγαίας Θάλασσας ---- Ιόνια Θάλασσα Ηγεμόνες Ιόνιας Θάλασσας ---- Ασιατική Αιολίδα Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Αιολίδας ---- Ασιατική Ιωνία Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Ιωνίας ---- Ασιατική Δωρίδα Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δωρίδας ---- Σικελία Ηγεμόνες Σικελίας ---- Κάτω Ιταλία Ηγεμόνες Κάτω Ιταλίας ---- Κυρήνη Ηγεμόνες Κυρήνης ---- Καρχηδόνα Ηγεμόνες Καρχηδόνας Στρατιωτικοί Καρχηδόνας ---- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Αθήνας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: Χολαργός 495 π.Χ. - Θάνατος: 429 π.Χ. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Περικλής" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "κλέος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Αλκμαιωνίδες. - Πατέρας: Ξάνθιππος - Μητέρα: Αγαρίστη - Σύζυγος: Ασπασία - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Ο Περικλής ήταν Αθηναίος πολιτικός, ρήτορας και στρατηγός του 5ου αιώνα π.Χ., γνωστού και ως «Χρυσού Αιώνα», και συγκεκριμένα της περιόδου μεταξύ των Περσικών Πολέμων και του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου. Η δύναμη, δόξα και η φήμη την οποία χάρισε στην Αθήνα, δικαιώνουν απόλυτα το χαρακτηρισμό του Χρυσού Αιώνα. Η εποχή στην οποία ήταν κύριος της πολιτικής ζωής της Αρχαίας Αθήνας, δηλαδή μεταξύ του 461 π.Χ. και του 429 π.Χ., ονομάζεται μερικές φορές «Εποχή του Περικλή». Ο Περικλής εκμεταλλεύθηκε τη νίκη των ελληνικών δυνάμεων επί των Περσών και την άνοδο της ναυτικής δύναμης της Αθήνας προκειμένου να μετατρέψει τη Δηλιακή Συμμαχία σε «Αθηναϊκή Ηγεμονία», οδηγώντας την πόλη του στην μεγαλύτερη ακμή της ιστορίας της κατά την περίοδο των δεκατεσσάρων συνεχόμενων ετών που εκλεγόταν στο αξίωμα του στρατηγού. Σε στρατιωτικό επίπεδο, οι επεκτατικές και στρατιωτικές επιχειρήσεις που πραγματοποίησε κατά την διάρκεια της κυριαρχίας του είχαν ως κύριο στόχο τη διαφύλαξη των συμφερόντων της Αθήνας. Τις επιχειρήσεις αυτές διεξήγαγε με τη βοήθεια του πανίσχυρου αθηναϊκού ναυτικού, το οποίο άρχισε να ενδυναμώνεται από την εποχή του Θεμιστοκλή και αργότερα του Κίμωνα, γιου του Μιλτιάδη. Ωστόσο ήταν κατά την εποχή του Περικλή που έφθασε στην απόλυτη ακμή του, αποτελώντας τον κινητήριο μοχλό της αθηναϊκής υπερδύναμης. Ο Περικλής ήταν ηγέτης της Αθήνας και τα δύο πρώτα έτη του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου, ώσπου το 429 π.Χ. απεβίωσε εξ' αιτίας του λοιμού που έπληξε την πόλη του. Σε αυτόν οφείλεται η κατασκευή πολλών από τα σημαντικά μνημεία που κοσμούσαν την Αρχαία Αθήνα, με εκείνα της Ακρόπολης να διατηρούν εξέχουσα θέση ανάμεσά τους. Επίσης, υπήρξε μέγας υποστηρικτής της δημοκρατίας και της ελευθερίας του λόγου και ως αποτέλεσμα, κατά την εποχή του, τέθηκαν οι βάσεις του λεγόμενου Δυτικού Πολιτισμού. Η δράση του δεν περιορίστηκε μόνο εκεί, αλλά ως ηγέτης των Αθηνών, με μία σειρά νόμων, υποστήριξε τις λαϊκές μάζες και τις βοήθησε να αποκτήσουν περισσότερα δικαιώματα σε βάρος της αριστοκρατικής τάξης στην οποία ανήκε και ο ίδιος. Ήταν τόσο ανοικτός προς τις ευρύτερες μάζες, που πολλοί τον αποκαλούσαν λαϊκιστή.S. Muhlberger, «Periclean Athens».S. Ruden, «Lysistrata», 80. Οι φιλοδημοκρατικές του θέσεις αποτυπώνονται καλύτερα στον περίφημο «Επιτάφιο Λόγο» του προς τιμήν των πεσόντων του πρώτου έτους του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου, ο οποίος διασώθηκε από τον ιστορικό Θουκυδίδη. Ο τελευταίος θαύμαζε τόσο πολύ τον Περικλή, που τον αποκαλούσε «πρώτο πολίτη των Αθηνών». Νεανική Εποχή Ο Περικλής γεννήθηκε στον Δήμο Χολαργού, βόρεια της Αθήνας, γύρω στο 495 π.Χ. Πατέρας του ήταν ο επίσης πολιτικός και στρατηγός των αρχών του 5ου αιώνα π.Χ., Ξάνθιππος, γνωστός επειδή βοήθησε στην καταδίκη του Μιλτιάδη για την αποτυχημένη αθηναϊκή εκστρατεία εναντίον της Πάρου το 489 π.Χ., για τον οστρακισμό του το 485 π.Χ., και κυρίως για το ότι ηγήθηκε των αθηναϊκών δυνάμεων στη Ναυμαχία της Μυκάλης τον Αύγουστος του 479 π.Χ., όπου οι Έλληνες επέτυχαν αποφασιστική νίκη εναντίον των Περσών. Μητέρα του ήταν η Αγαρίστη, μέλος της παλαιάς και ισχυρής αριστοκρατικής οικογένειας των Αλκμεωνιδών. Προπάππος της Αγαρίστης ήταν ο τύραννος της Σικυώνας, Κλεισθένης, ενώ θείος της ήταν ο μείζων μεταρρυθμιστής του Αθηναϊκού πολιτεύματος, Κλεισθένης που επίσης ήταν μέλος της οικογένειας των Αλκμεωνιδών. Σύμφωνα με την αφήγηση του φερόμενου ως «πατέρα της ιστορίας» και συγχρόνου του Περικλή, Ηροδότου, καθώς και του ιστορικού Πλουτάρχου, λίγες ημέρες πριν τη γέννηση του μεγάλου πολιτικού, η μητέρα του, Αγαρίστη, είδε στο ύπνο της ένα όνειρο όπου αντί για τέκνο είχε γεννήσει ένα λέονταΗρόδοτος, «Ιστορίες», VI, 131.Πλούταρχος, «Βίοι παράλληλοι:Περικλής», III.. Οι υπηρέτριές της, όταν ξύπνησε από το φόβο της, ερμήνευσαν το όνειρο της ως καλό οιωνό, καθόσον ο λέοντας αντιπροσώπευε τη δύναμη και τη δόξα. Ωστόσο, πολλοί κωμωδιογράφοι και πολιτικοί του αντίπαλοι αργότερα λοιδορούσαν τον Περικλή V.L. Ehrenberg, «From Solon to Socrates», a239. και συνέδεαν το όνειρο αυτό με το ασυνήθιστο σχήμα της κεφαλής του, εξαιτίας του οποίου απεικονιζόταν πάντοτε στις προτομές φορώντας περικεφαλαία. Εν τούτοις, αυτό συνέβαινε απλώς γιατί χαρακτήριζε το αξίωμα του ως στρατηγού της αθηναϊκής δημοκρατίας.L. Cunningham & J. Reich, «Culture and Values», 73. Ο Περικλής ανήκε στην Ακαμαντίδα φυλή. Χάρη στον πλούτο και την υψηλή κοινωνική θέση της οικογενείας του διήλθε ήρεμη νεότητα και είχε την τύχη όχι μόνο να ικανοποιήσει την αγάπη του για τη μελέτη, αλλά και να γνωρίσει και να μαθητεύσει κοντά σε μερικούς από τους διαπρεπέστερους φιλοσόφους της εποχής του, όπως ήταν ο Ζήνων, ιδρυτής της Ελεατικής Φιλοσοφικής Σχολής στην Κάτω Ιταλία, ο φιλόσοφος Πρωταγόρας, καθώς και ο φιλόσοφος, Αναξαγόρας ο Κλαζομένιος, με τον οποίο τον συνέδεε στενή φιλία M. Mendelson, «Many Sides», 1 και από το χαρακτήρα του οποίου πιθανώς πήρε την πραότητα και τον αυτοέλεγχο, κύρια χαρακτηριστικά της μετέπειτα πολιτικής του.Πλούταρχος, «Βίοι παράλληλοι:Περικλής», VI και Πλάτωνας, «Φαίδρος», 270a Αξίζει επίσης να αναφέρουμε ότι διδάχθηκε μουσική από τους κορυφαίους μουσικούς εκείνης της εποχής όπως το Δάμωνα και, πιθανώς, τον Πυθοκλείδη.Πλούταρχος, «Βίοι παράλληλοι:Περικλής», IV.Πλάτωνας, «Αλκιβιάδης Α'», 118c Πολιτική Σταδιοδρομία Άνοδος στην πολιτική Το 472 π.Χ. ο Περικλής, οποίος έπρεπε τότε να βρίσκεται στις αρχές της τρίτης δεκαετίας της ζωής του, παρουσίασε το έργο Πέρσαι του τραγικού ποιητή Αισχύλου στα Διονύσια ως λειτουργός. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι πιθανόν τότε ήταν ένας από τους πιο πλούσιους και γνωστούς πολίτες των Αθηνών. Μπορεί να θεωρείται τυχερός, καθώς κέρδισε το έργο που παρουσίαζε, οι Πέρσαι, ένα σπάνιο δείγμα μεγάλης συγγραφικής ικανότητας από τον πρώτο από τους τρεις μεγάλους τραγικούς της αρχαιότητας. Εκείνη την εποχή, ο Περικλής συζεύχθηκε μία γυναίκα αγνώστου ονόματος, με την οποία απέκτησε δύο γιους. Το μόνο που γνωρίζουμε με βεβαιότητα είναι ότι ο γάμος τους δεν ήταν καθόλου επιτυχημένος. Είναι χαρακτηριστικό ότι εκείνη την εποχή πρέπει να είχε γεννηθεί η μετέπειτα σύντροφός του, Ασπασία. Η πολιτική ενασχόληση του Περικλή, που ακολούθησε τα ίχνη του πατέρα του, πρέπει να άρχισε σχεδόν μία δεκαετία αργότερα και συγκεκριμένα το 463 π.Χ., όταν ήταν μέλος του κατηγορητηρίου εναντίον του Κίμωνα, γιου του στρατηγού Μιλτιάδη και ηγέτη της συντηρητικής παράταξης. Ο Κίμων είχε καταφέρει να εξοστρακίσειS. Hornblower, The Greek World, 479–323 BC, 33–4 τον ηγέτη των δημοκρατικών Θεμιστοκλή, ο οποίος αυτοκτόνησε στην Περσία, και να ανελιχθεί στα πολιτικά πράγματα της Αθήνας. Είχε κατηγορηθεί ότι είχε παραδώσει πολλά συμφέροντα των Αθηνών, στην Μακεδονία Αριστοτέλης, Αθηναίων Πολιτεία, ενώ πιθανώς μεγάλο ρόλο πρέπει να έπαιξε και η παταγώδης αποτυχία που γνώρισε κατά τη διάρκεια του 4ου Μεσσηνιακού Πολέμου. Τότε, η Σπάρτη είχε ζητήσει τη βοήθεια των Αθηνών για να καταπνίξει την εξέγερση των ειλώτων που εκμεταλλεύτηκαν το μεγάλο σεισμό του 464 π.Χ., επαναστάτησαν και οχυρώθηκαν στο φρούριο της Ιθώμης. Όταν ο Κίμων έφθασε στην Σπάρτη, οι Σπαρτιάτες αρνήθηκαν τη βοήθειά του, κρινοντάς την μη-απαραίτητη. Τελικά, ο Κίμων αθωώθηκε αλλά η πολιτική του θέση κλονίστηκε σοβαράPlutarch, Cimon, XV. Μετά την δικαστική πάλη με τον ηγέτη των συντηρητικών, Κίμωνα, ο Εφιάλτης, που ήταν ηγέτης της δημοκρατικής παράταξης στην οποία ανήκε ο Περικλής, αποφάσισε (461 π.Χ.) να καταθέσει ένα ψήφισμα στην Εκκλησία του Δήμου, που θα αφαιρούσε πολλάFornara-Samons, Athens from Cleisthenes to Pericles, 24–25 από τα εναπομείναντα προνόμια του Αρείου Πάγου, πού ήταν υπόλειμμα του παλαιού αριστοκρατικού πολιτεύματος της Αθήνας. Το ψήφισμα εγκρίθηκε με αρκετά μεγάλη πλειοψηφία,Πλούταρχος, Περικλής, IX και πολλοί ιστορικοί πιστεύουν ότι με αυτό το γεγονός άρχισε η «ριζοσπαστικότερη δημοκρατία» της εποχής του Περικλή. Ο Εφιάλτης δολοφονήθηκε και το γεγονός αποδόθηκε σε συνωμοσία ολιγαρχικών εναντίον του, λόγω της ριζικής και τολμηρής μεταρρύθμισης που επέβαλε με την λαϊκή ψήφο το ίδιο έτος. Επίσης το ίδιο έτος εξοστρακίσθηκε ο προηγουμένως δημοφιλής πολιτικός Κίμων λόγω της λακωνόφιλης στάσης του και της ολοένα μεγαλύτερης απόστασης που είχε αρχίσει να χωρίζει το συντηρητικό κόμμα από τις ευρύτερες λαϊκές μάζες της Αθήνας, στην αυγή της Κλασσικής Εποχής. Ένας εξοστρακισμός του Κίμωνα δεν ήταν καθόλου εύκολος επειδή ο Κίμων ήταν πλούσιος και γενναιόδωρος,Αριστοτέλης, Αθηναίων Πολιτεία, ενώ και οι στρατιωτικές του επιτυχίες δεν ήταν καθόλου μικρές. Αυτό σήμαινε πως ο εξοστρακισμός του Κίμωνα ήταν μία τεράστια πολιτική νίκη του Περικλή. Η Αθηναϊκή δημοκρατία στο απόγειο της Μετά από τον εξοστρακισμό του Κίμωνα, ο Περικλής συνέχισε να προτείνει περισσότερο ριζοσπαστικούς νόμους . Το 458 π.Χ. μείωσε το μέγεθος της απαιτούμενης περιουσίας που έπρεπε να κατέχει κάποιος ώστε να γίνει Επώνυμος Άρχων. Λίγο μετά το 454 π.Χ., αύξησε τον μισθό των δικαστικών της Ηλιαίας.Fornara-Samons, Athens from Cleisthenes to Pericles, 67–73 Ο πιο ριζοσπαστικός νόμος πού επέβαλε ήταν αυτός του 451 π.Χ., πού από καθαρή ειρωνεία της τύχης θα έχει μεγάλες συνέπειες στην κατοπινή προσωπική του ζωή. Ο νόμος αυτός, επέτρεπε σε κάποιον να αποκτήσει την αθηναϊκή υπηκοότητα μόνο εφόσον και οι δύο του γονείς ήταν Αθηναίοι, πλήττοντας ιδιαίτερα για άλλη μία φορά την τάξη των αριστοκρατών, επειδή πρακτικά απαγόρευε την απόκτηση αθηναϊκής υπηκοότητας στα τέκνα των αριστοκρατών πού είχαν το ένα γονέα από άλλη πόλη. R. Martin, An Overview of Classical Greek History Πολλοί πιστεύουν ότι το έκανε για να εμποδίσει πιθανές ξένες επιρροές στην Αθήνα. Ακόμη επέτρεψε στις υποδεέστερες τάξεις να κατέχουν υψηλότερα αξιώματα από αυτά πού τους επιτρέπονταν μέχρι την εποχή του, επειδή ο Περικλής ήθελε μία διεύρυνση του Δήμου, του λαού πάνω στην οποία θα μπορούσε να στηρίξει τα μελλοντικά του προγράμματα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι οι κωπηλάτες των Αθηναϊκών πλοίων προέρχονταν από τα ευρύτερα λαϊκά στρώματα.Fine, The Ancient Greeks, 377–8 Ο ιστορικός Παπαρρηγόπουλος γράφει ότι ο Περικλής ήθελε να εδραιώσειΚωνσταντίνος Παπαρρηγόπουλος, Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους, Ab, 145 το δημοκρατικό πολίτευμα στην Αρχαία Αθήνα, προωθώντας μία σειρά φιλολαϊκών μέτρων τα οποία λειτούργησαν πολύ καλά όσο αυτός ήταν στην εξουσία, όμως μετά τον θάνατό του, η Αθήνα παρασύρθηκε σε έναν ωκεανό πολιτικής αβεβαιότητας και αναταραχής, κυβερνώμενη κυρίως από τυχοδιωκτικούς δημαγωγούς, όπως ο ανιψιός του Αλκιβιάδης και ο στρατηγός Κλέων, δικαιώνοντας απόλυτα τον συντηρητικό του αντίπαλο Κίμωνα, που υποστήριζε ότι η δημοκρατία δεν έχει πλέον περιθώρια περαιτέρω ανάπτυξης και εδραίωσης, και οποιεσδήποτε φιλολαϊκές υποχωρήσεις από αυτό το σημείο και έπειτα θα σήμαιναν την βαθεία διάβρωση του πολιτικού και γενικότερα κοινωνικού ιστού της Αθήνας. Όπως αναφέρει ο ιστορικός Τζάστιν Ντάνιελ Κίνγκ, οι μεταρρυθμίσεις του Περικλή βοήθησαν τον λαό αλλά διέβρωσαν το Αθηναϊκό κράτος, και το έκαναν πολύ ευάλωτο. Ο ιστορικός Ντόναλντ Κάγκαν υποστηρίζει ότι οι μεταρρυθμίσεις του Περικλή, έβαλαν τις βάσεις για την τερατώδη ανάπτυξη πολιτικών δυνάμεων, που θα μπορούσαν μέσω τις φιλολαϊκής δημαγωγίας να καταστρέψουν την Αθήνα. Όταν ο Κίμων γύρισε από την δεκαετή εξορία το 451 π.Χ., δεν αντιτάχθηκεD. Kagan, The Outbreak of the Peloponnesian War, 135–136 στις δημοκρατικές μεταρρυθμίσεις του Περικλή, και ειδικότερα στην μεταρρύθμιση, όσον αφορά το δικαίωμα στην αθηναϊκή υπηκοότητα. Οδηγώντας την Αθήνα Μετά το θάνατο του αρχηγού των δημοκρατικών, Εφιάλτη, και τις δημοκρατικές μεταρρυθμίσεις που αυτός άρχισε και ο Περικλής συνέχισε και διεύρυνε, πρακτικά εξελίχθηκε σε απόλυτο κυρίαρχο της πολιτικής ζωής της Αθήνας, αποτελώντας τον πολιτικό ηγέτη της δημοκρατικής παράταξης και της πόλης του, μέχρι τον θάνατό του, το 429 π.Χ., το τρίτο έτος του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου. Πρώτος Πελοποννησιακός Πόλεμος Ο Περικλής οργάνωσε τις πρώτες του πολεμικές επιχειρήσεις κατά τη διάρκεια του Πρώτου Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου, μεταξύ Αθήνας και Σπάρτης και των συμμάχων τους, που περισσότερο ομοίαζε με έναν πόλεμο συμφερόντων μεταξύ των συμμαχικών πόλεων των δύο υπερδυνάμεων της Κλασσικής Αρχαιότητας. Ρόλο έπαιξε επίσης η συμμαχία της Αθήνας με τα Μέγαρα και το Άργος, που ήταν παραδοσιακός εχθρός της Σπάρτης. Το 454 π.Χ., υπό την ηγεσία του Περικλή, η Αθήνα επιτέθηκεΘουκυδίδης, 1.111 στη Σικυώνα και στην Ακαρνανία. Πριν την επιστροφή στην Αθήνα προσπάθησε να καταλάβει την πόλη Οινιάδες στον Κορινθιακό Κόλπο, χωρίς επιτυχίαP.J. Rhodes, A History of the Classical Greek World, 44. Όταν επέστρεψε ο Κίμων από την εξορία το 451 π.Χ., ανέλαβε και πάλι την αρχηγία του Αθηναϊκού στρατού, ενώ ο Περικλής περιορίστηκε στην Εκκλησία του Δήμου. Πολλοί ιστορικοί υποστηρίζουν ότι αυτό έγινε επειδή ο Περικλής δεν είχε αποδείξει ότι ήταν μεγάλος στρατιωτικός ηγέτης, σε αντίθεση με τον Κίμωνα που ήταν γνωστός για τις επιτυχίες του εναντίον των Περσών στην τελευταία φάση των Περσικών Πολέμων. Έτσι, ο Περικλής συγκεντρώθηκεΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, X σε αυτό πού ήταν πραγματικά καλός, δηλαδή στην εσωτερική διακυβέρνηση του κράτους, και πολύ ευρύτερα της ηγεμονίας των Αθηνών. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο πέτυχε κάτι το πραγματικά εξαιρετικό, δηλαδή τον πολιτικό γάμο μεταξύ της δημοκρατικής παράταξης της οποίας ηγούνταν και της συντηρητικής παράταξης του Κίμωνα. Στα μέσα της δεκαετίας του 450 π.Χ., η Αθήνα οργάνωσε μία ανεπιτυχή εκστρατεία εναντίον της Περσικής κυριαρχίας στην Αίγυπτο, στην προσπάθειά της να βοηθήσει τους Αιγύπτιους να αποτινάξουν τον Περσικό ζυγό. Η εκστρατεία αποδείχθηκε καταστροφική, καθώς η αθηναϊκή στρατιά που έσπευσε βοηθήσει τους Αιγύπτιους γνώρισε πανωλεθρίαJ. M. Libourel, The Athenian Disaster in Egypt, 605–15. Λίγα έτη αργότερα και πιο συγκεκριμένα το 451 π.Χ., η Αθήνα απέστειλε στρατεύματα εναντίον των Περσών στην Κύπρο, όπου οι Αθηναϊκές δυνάμεις υπό την ηγεσία του συντηρητικού Κίμωνα, σημείωσαν επιτυχίες, νικώντας τους Πέρσες στη μάχη της Σαλαμίνας στην Κύπρο όπου το 449 π.Χ. απέθανε από ασθένεια ο Κίμων. Δεν είναι καθόλου σίγουροςH. Aird, Pericles: The Rise and Fall of Athenian Democracy, 52 ο ρόλος του Περικλή σε αυτές τις δύο στρατιωτικές επιχειρήσεις των Αθηνών. Οι απόψεις των ιστορικών διίστανται για τον πραγματικό ρόλο και την επιρροή του Περικλή σε αυτές τις δύο εκστρατείες, και τις αποδίδουν περισσότερο στις στρατιωτικές φιλοδοξίεςK.J. Beloch, Griechische Geschichte, II, 205 του Κίμωνα, που ήταν πρακτικά αρχηγός του αθηναϊκού στρατού, και λιγότερο στην πολιτική επιρροή του Περικλή. Οι ιστορικοί διαφωνούν επίσης στο θέμα της Ειρήνης του Καλλία που υπογράφηκε το 449 π.Χ. και με αυτή τερματίστηκαν οι συγκρούσεις μεταξύ Αθηναίων και Περσών. Ο ιστορικός Ερνστ Μπάντιαν υποστηρίζει ότι η Αθήνα παραβίασε μία προηγούμενη συμφωνία ειρήνης, που είχε υπογραφεί το 463 π.Χ., καθώς οι στρατιωτικές της επιχειρήσεις στην Αίγυπτο και στην Κύπρο συνιστούσαν απευθείας παραβίαση του συγκεκριμένου συμφώνου ειρήνης που αναφέρει ο Μπάντιαν. Ακόμη και η ύπαρξη αυτής της συμφωνίας ειρήνης είναι ένα θέμα το οποίο έχει οδηγήσει σε διαφωνίες μεταξύ των ιστορικώνJ. Fine, The Ancient Greeks, 359–361.. Ο ιστορικός Τζον Φάιν, αντιθέτως, πιστεύει ότι η Περσία χρησιμοποίησε την ειρήνη του Καλλία, όταν κατάλαβε ότι οι συνεχείς συγκρούσεις των Αθηναϊκών συμφερόντων με τα περσικά συμφέροντα αποδυνάμωναν την Αθήνα, και την επιρροή της στο Αιγαίο, γεγονός που μείωνε τη ναυτική της ηγεμονία. Από την άλλη πλευρά, ο Κάγκαν, υποστηρίζει πως ο Καλλίας, ως γαμπρός του Κίμωνα, ήταν ένα σύμβολο ενότητας για τους Πέρσες και επιζητούσαν να ηγείται των διαπραγματεύσεων με την αθηναϊκή πλευρά. Το 449 π.Χ., ο Περικλής πρότεινε την ίδρυση μίας συνομοσπονδίας των Ελληνικών πόλεων, ώστε να επανεξεταστεί το θέμα της επανακατασκευής των μνημείων πού είχαν καταστραφεί κατά την διάρκεια της περσικής εισβολής στην Ελλάδα, το 480 π.Χ.Πλούταρχος, Περικλής, XVII. Η ιδέα του Περικλή απέτυχε λόγω της άκαμπτης στάσης της Σπάρτης, παρ' όλο που μέχρι σήμερα οι πραγματικοί σκοποί του Περικλή δεν είναι απόλυτα διασαφηνισμένοι. Σύμφωνα με την κρίση των συγχρόνων ιστορικών, ο Περικλής ήθελε να αυξήσει τη δύναμη και την επιρροή της Αθήνας ακόμη περισσότερο, να εισπράξει ακόμη περισσότερους φόρους και για αυτόν ακριβώς το λόγο συνάντησε την αντίσταση των Σπαρτιατών, οι οποίοι δεν ήθελαν περαιτέρω επέκταση της αθηναϊκής ηγεμονίας. Κατά τη διάρκεια του δεύτερου Ιερού Πολέμου, ο Περικλής βοήθησε τη Φωκίδα να ανακαταλάβει τους Δελφούς και να έχει υπό τον έλεγχο της το Μαντείο των ΔελφώνΘουκυδίδης, 1.112 και Πλούταρχος, Περικλής, XXI. Το 447 π.Χ., ο Περικλής επιτέλεσε μάλλον την πλέον επιτυχημένη στρατιωτική του επιχείρηση, όταν και εξεδίωξε τους Θράκες από την χερσόνησο της Καλλίπολης και εγκατέστησε Αθηναίους αποίκους σε αυτή τη στρατηγική θέσηΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XIX. Το ίδιο έτος, οι ολιγαρχικοί της Θήβας συνωμότησαν εναντίον της δημοκρατικής φιλοαθηναϊκής παράταξης της πόλης, και ο Περικλής ζήτησε την παράδοσή τους, ωστόσο μετά τη μάχη στην Κορώνεια, η Αθήνα αναγκάσθηκε να αποδεχθεί την ήττα της ώστε να πάρει πίσω τους αιχμαλώτους πολέμου. Έτσι, όλη η Βοιωτία έπεσε σε εχθρικά, για την Αθήνα, χέρια, ενώ στη Φωκίδα και στη Λοκρίδα, εγκαταστάθηκαν εχθρικές, προς την Αθήνα, ολιγαρχικές παρατάξεις. Το 446 π.Χ., όταν τα Μέγαρα και η Εύβοια επαναστάτησαν και αποτίναξαν από τον έλεγχο των Αθηνών, ο Περικλής επιτέθηκε στην Εύβοια, αλλά η άφιξη των Σπαρτιατών στην Αττική τον υποχρέωσε να διακόψει τις επιχειρήσεις και να επιστρέψει στην Αθήνα, όπου με διαπραγματεύσεις (και ενδεχομένως δωροδοκίες) έπεισε τους Σπαρτιάτες να επιστρέψουν στη ΣπάρτηΘουκυδίδης, 2.21 and Αριστοφάνης, Αχαρνείς, 832. Όταν αργότερα έγινε οικονομικός έλεγχος για τη διαχείριση κρατικών χρημάτων, η δαπάνη 10 ταλάντων από το κρατικό ταμείο δεν θα μπορούσε τυπικά να δικαιολογηθεί, επειδή στα επίσημα έγγραφα αναφερόταν ότι τα χρήματα χρησιμοποιήθηκαν για «πολύ σοβαρό σκοπό», δηλαδή για τη δωροδοκία. Ωστόσο, καθώς ο σκοπός αυτός ήταν προφανής για τους ελεγκτές, η δαπάνη τελικά εγκρίθηκεΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XXIII. Μετά την αποχώρηση των Σπαρτιατών, ο Περικλής εισέβαλε στην Εύβοια και επανεγκατέστησε την Αθηναϊκή κυριαρχία στην περιοχή, τιμωρώντας τους γαιοκτήμονες της Χαλκίδας με αφαίρεση των κτημάτων τους. Στους κατοίκους της Ιστιαίας, που έσφαξαν ένα πλήρωμα μίας αθηναϊκής τριήρεως, επιβλήθηκε η τιμωρία της εκδίωξής τους από την περιοχή, όπου εγκαταστάθηκαν 2.000 Αθηναίοι άποικοι. Η κρίση τελείωσε οριστικά με την Τριακονταετή Ειρήνη, τον χειμώνα του 446/445 π.Χ., με την οποία η Αθήνα διατήρησε τις περισσότερες κτήσεις που είχε από το 460 π.Χ., και συμφώνησε με τη Σπάρτη να μην προσπαθήσει η μία πόλη να αποσπάσει συμμάχους, σε βάρος της άλλης. Επανακατασκευή της Ακρόπολης των Αθηνών Το 449 π.Χ., ο Περικλής πρότεινε την επανακατασκευή της Ακρόπολης των Αθηνών, που είχε καταστραφεί από την επιδρομή του |Ξέρξη στην Αθήνα το 480 π.Χ. Η Αθήνα ήταν το ηγετικό στέλεχος της Δηλιακής Συμμαχίας κατά την περίοδο πού ακολούθησε μετά την περσική εισβολή, παίρνοντας το χρίσμα από την Σπάρτη, η οποία παραιτήθηκε από την ηγεσία της πανελλήνιας συμμαχίας, ανοίγοντας τον δρόμο για την εγκαθίδρυση της Αθηναϊκής Ηγεμονίας, πρακτικά μίας de facto Αθηναϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας. Είναι χαρακτηριστικό ότι το 454 π.Χ., οι Αθηναίοι μετέφεραν το ταμείο της συμμαχίας από την Δήλο που ήταν το κέντρο της συμμαχίας, στην Ακρόπολη των Αθηνών, παίρνοντας τα χρήματα της συμμαχίας υπό τον έλεγχο τους. Κάτι τέτοιο επέτρεψε την κατασκευή μνημείων παγκόσμιας κληρονομιάς, όπως ο Παρθενώνας και το Ερεχθείο, αλλά προκάλεσε πολλά μελλοντικά προβλήματα στην Αθήνα, λόγω της ολοένα και περισσότερο αυτοκρατορικής συμπεριφοράς της. Η ανακατασκευή της ακρόπολης άρχισε το 447 π.Χ., κατόπιν εισήγησης του Περικλή, ο οποίος προσωπικά παρότρυνε τους συμπολίτες του, στο πιο φιλόδοξο οικοδομικό έργο της κλασσικής αρχαιότητας. Για την κατασκευή μόνο του Παρθενώνα, χρειάστηκαν 5.000 τάλαντα τον πρώτο χρόνο κατασκευής του ναού, την κατασκευή του οποίου επέβλεπε ο ίδιος ο Περικλής. Το Πεντελικό Μάρμαρο το οποίο χρησιμοποιήθηκε για την κατασκευή του Παρθενώνα, καθώς και γενικότερα της Ακρόπολης των Αθηνών, προκάλεσαν μελλοντικές αντιδράσεις από τις άλλες πόλεις της Δηλιακής Συμμαχίας. Κατά ειρωνικό τρόπο, οι κατασκευές έργων εξαιρετικής καλλιτεχνικής ευμορφίας όπως ο Παρθενώνας και το χρυσελεφάντινο άγαλμα της θεάς Αθηνάς, οδήγησαν στη χαλάρωση της Αθηναϊκής Ηγεμονίας. Ο Παρθενώνας κτίστηκε με 20.000 τόνους Πεντελικού Μαρμάρου και η διάρκεια κατασκευής του κράτησε 15 έτη. Κάποια έργα του Περικλή παρέμειναν ημιτελή λόγω του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου που ξέσπασε στη διάρκεια της κατασκευής τους, και του ανταγωνισμού του Περικλή με τους πολιτικούς του, αντιπάλους. Η οριστική ήττα των Συντηρητικών Το 444 π.Χ. η δημοκρατική παράταξη του Περικλή και η συντηρητική του πολιτικού Θουκυδίδη βρέθηκαν σε ευθεία αντιπαράθεση για την εξουσία. Ο νέος και φιλόδοξος ηγέτης των συντηρητικών, συγγενής του Κίμωνα, Θουκυδίδης, κατηγόρησε τον Περικλή για κατασπατάληση των χρημάτων του κράτους, για την ανοικοδόμηση των μεγάλων έργων της Αθήνας, που ο ίδιος επέβλεπε. Ο Θουκυδίδης κατάφερε αρχικά να κερδίσει τις εντυπώσεις, στην Εκκλησία του Δήμου, αλλά αυτή η επιτυχία ήταν μικρή σε χρονική διάρκεια, καθώς ο Περικλής, όταν ανέβηκε στο βήμα, δήλωσε ότι θα αποπληρώσει τα έργα με χρήματα από τη δική του περιουσία, με τον όρο να χαραχθεί το όνομά του επάνω στα έργαΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XIV. Η δήλωσή του ανταμείφθηκε με χειροκροτήματα από το κοινό της Εκκλησίας του Δήμου. Όπως είπε ο πολιτικός και ολυμπιονίκης παλαιστής Θουκυδίδης αργότερα: Ο Θουκυδίδης γνώρισε μία μεγάλη και αναπάντεχη ήττα. Το 442 π.Χ., εξοστρακίστηκε για δέκα έτη από την Αθήνα, γεγονός που έκανε τον Περικλή, ξανά, απόλυτο ηγέτη της Αθήνας, σχεδόν μέχρι το θάνατό του. Όπως είπε ο ιστορικός και σύγχρονος του Περικλή, Θουκυδίδης: Αθηναϊκή Ηγεμονία Ο Περικλής ήθελε να επιβάλει και να σταθεροποιήσει την ηγεμονία της Αθήνας, και την ισχυρή επιρροή της στα εσωτερικά πράγματα άλλων πόλεων-κρατών. Η διαδικασία η οποία μετέτρεψε τη Δηλιακή Συμμαχία, μετά την αποχώρηση της Σπάρτης, σε Αθηναϊκή Ηγεμονία, θεωρείται ότι άρχισε ήδη πολύ πιο πριν την ενασχόληση του Περικλή με την πολιτική ζωή στην Αρχαία ΑθήναT. Buckley, Aspects of Greek History 750–323 BC, 196.. Διάφορες πόλεις-κράτη της Δηλιακής Συμμαχίας, προτιμούσαν να πληρώνουν ετήσιο φόρο στη συμμαχία, πρακτικά στην Αθήνα, παρά να εφοδιάζουν τη συμμαχία με πολεμικά πλοία, κάτι πού ήταν σαφώς πιο δύσκολο. Η μετατροπή της Δηλιακής Συμμαχίας σε Αθηναϊκή Ηγεμονία έγινε σαφώς εμφανέστερη κατά την εποχή του Περικλή, λόγω της στρατηγικής και των μέτρων που έλαβε αυτός, για να ενδυναμώσει την θέση των Αθηνών. Το τελικό βήμα της επιβολής της Αθηναϊκής Ηγεμονίας, πιθανώς ήρθε μετά την παταγώδη αποτυχία της εκστρατείας στην Αίγυπτο, που οδήγησε πόλεις της συμμαχίας όπως η Μίλητος και οι Ερυθρές να επαναστατήσουν εναντίον της αθηναϊκής κυριαρχίας. (Πιθανό είναι οι πόλεις της Δηλιακής Συμμαχίας να επαναστάτησαν λόγω της θέλησης να λάβουν μεγαλύτερο μερίδιο από το συμμαχικό ταμείο). Μετά τη μεταφορά του συμμαχικού ταμείου από τη Δήλο, το 454 /453 π.Χ.T. Buckley, Aspects of Greek History 750–323 BC, 204., η Αθήνα είχε καταφέρει να επανακτήσει τον έλεγχο στους συμμάχους της, στη Μίλητο και στην Ερυθραία μέχρι το 449 π.Χ., το αργότερο. Το 447 π.Χ., ο Κλέαρχος πρότεινε την εφαρμογή του αργυρού νομίσματος, με μέτρα και σταθμά για όλους τους συμμάχους των Αθηνών. Σύμφωνα με τη συμφωνία, το πλεόνασμα από την κατασκευή των νομισμάτων θα διοχετευόταν σε «ειδικά έργα», και οποιοσδήποτε πρότεινε τη χρήση των χρημάτων για άλλους σκοπούς θα τιμωρούνταν με την ποινή του θανάτου S. Hornblower, The Greek World 479–323 BC, 120.. Το 449 π.Χ., ο Περικλής ζήτησε να επιτραπεί η χρήση 9.000 ταλάντων, ποσό πολύ μεγάλο για την εποχή εκείνη, για την ανακατασκευή της Ακρόπολης των Αθηνών, συμπεριλαμβανομένου των Προπυλαίων, του Παρθενώνα και του χρυσελεφάντινου αγάλματος της Αθηνάς από τον γλύπτη και φίλο του Φειδία. Ο ακαδημαϊκός Άγγελος Βλάχος υποστηρίζει ότι χρήση των χρημάτων του ταμείου της συμμαχίας συνιστά μία από τις μεγαλύτερες καταχρήσεις της ιστορίας, αποτέλεσμα της οποίας ήταν ωστόσο μερικά από τα ωραιότερα μνημεία του αρχαίου κόσμουA. Vlachos, Thucydides' Bias, 62–63.. Πόλεμος της Σάμου Ο πόλεμος της Σάμου ήταν ένα από τα τελευταία στρατιωτικά γεγονότα στα οποία ήταν αναμειγμένη η Αθήνα πριν από την έναρξη του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου. Μετά τον εξοστρακισμό του Θουκυδίδη, ο Περικλής εξελέγη στρατηγός και πάλι, που ήταν και η μοναδική επίσημη πολιτική θέση που κατείχε. Η επιρροή του στα πράγματα της Αθήνας και της Αθηναϊκής Ηγεμονίας, ήταν όμως τόσο μεγάλη που πρακτικά ήταν ο απόλυτος και αδιαμφισβήτητος ηγέτης των Αθηνών. Το 440 π.Χ. εξερράγη πόλεμος μεταξύ της Σάμου και της Μίλητου, για τον έλεγχο της Πριήνης, μίας πόλης κοντά στην Μυκάλη. Οι Μιλήσιοι ζήτησαν την βοήθεια των Αθηνών να σταματήσουν τον πόλεμο. Όταν οι Σάμιοι αρνήθηκαν να σταματήσουν τον πόλεμο, παρά την απαίτηση των Αθηναίων για κάτι τέτοιοΘουκυδίδης, 1.115, ο Περικλής πέρασεΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XXV ένα ψήφισμα εναντίον των Σαμίων, σύμφωνα με το οποίο παρά τη διαταγή προς τους Σάμιους να σταματήσουν τις πολεμικές συγκρούσεις με τους Μιλήσιους, εκείνοι δεν πειθάρχησαν, δίνοντας στην Αθήνα το δικαίωμα να επιβάλει την τάξη. Σε ναυμαχία εναντίον των Σαμίων, οι Αθηναίοι με ηγέτη τον Περικλή και εννέα ακόμα στρατηγούς, συμπεριλαμβανομένου και του Σοφοκλή, ενίκησαν και επέβαλαν μία φιλοαθηναϊκή κυβέρνηση στη Σάμο. Όταν οι Σάμιοι επαναστάτησαν, ο Περικλής υποχρέωσε τους ηγέτες της Σάμου να παραδοθούν μετά από οκτάμηνη σκληρή πολιορκία, η οποία προκάλεσε αγανάκτηση στους Αθηναίους ναύτεςΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XXVIII. Κατόπιν, ο Περικλής κατέπνιξε άλλη μία εξέγερση στο Βυάντιο, και επέστρεψε στην Αθήνα, όπου απέδωσε τιμές στους πεσόντες Αθηναίους που πολέμησαν στην Σάμο και στο ΒυζάντιοR. Sealey, A History of the Greek City States, 310. Μεταξύ των ετών 438 και 436 π.Χ. ο Περικλής οδήγησε τον αθηναϊκό στόλο στις όχθες του Πόντου, όπου δημιούργησε δεσμούς φιλίας με τις ελληνικές παραθαλάσσιες πόλεις της περιοχήςC.J. Tuplin, Pontus and the Outside World, 28. Ο Περικλής ασχολήθηκε επίσης με την εσωτερική ενδυνάμωση των Αθηνών, με την κατασκευή του «Μεσαίου Τείχους» το 440 π.Χ. και με τη δημιουργία νέων κληρουχιών στην Άνδρο, στη Νάξο και στους Θούριους της Κάτω Ιταλίας το 444 π.Χ., που ιδρύθηκε με πρωτοβουλία του Περικλή στη θέση της ξακουστής Σύβαρης, η οποία είχε καταστραφεί το 510 π.Χ.]]πόλεμο με τον Κρότωνα. Σημαντική κληρουχία δημιουργήθηκε επίσης στην Αμφίπολη της Μακεδονίας, μεταξύ 437 και 436 π.ΧΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XI και Πλάτων, Γοργίας, 455e. Αντίπαλοι Ο Περικλής και οι φίλοι του στη δημοκρατική Αθήνα της Κλασσικής Εποχής δεν ήταν καθόλου άτρωτοι σε πολιτικές ή και προσωπικές επιθέσεις, επειδή ο ρόλος του Περικλή στη διακυβέρνηση της Αρχαίας Αθήνας δε σήμαινε απαραίτητα ότι ο ίδιος και οι ομοϊδεάτες του είχαν την απόλυτη κυριαρχία, καθώς το αξίωμα του Περικλή δεν του έδινε τέτοιο δικαίωμαFornara-Samons, Athens from Cleisthenes to Pericles, 31. Λίγο πριν την έναρξη του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου, ο Περικλής, η σύντροφός του Ασπασία, και ο φίλος του, διάσημος γλύπτης Φειδίας, δέχθηκαν μία σειρά δικαστικών επιθέσεων σε βάρος τους. Ο Φειδίας, ο οποίος ήταν υπεύθυνος για την ανοικοδόμηση όλων των κτιριακών συγκροτημάτων που του είχε αναθέσει ο Περικλής, κατηγορήθηκε πρώτα ότι έκλεψε ένα συγκεκριμένο ποσό χρυσού, ώστε να προσθέσει τη δική του μορφή, ως ενός φαλακρού άντρα, στην ασπίδα της θεάς Αθηνάς στο χρυσελεφάντινο άγαλμά της, φιλοτεχνώντας μια σκηνή που απεικόνιζε τον εαυτό του, μαζί με μία άλλη μορφή που έμοιαζε υπερβολικά στον Περικλή, να πολεμούν εναντίον των μυθικών ΑμαζόνωνΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XXXI. Ένας ψευδομάρτυρας, ονόματι Μένωνας, κατέθεσε επίσης εναντίον του Περικλή. Η Ασπασία, που ήταν γνωστή για τις συμβουλευτικές της ικανότητες και ως εξαιρετική συνομιλητής, κατηγορήθηκε ότι διέφθειρε τις γυναίκες των Αθηνών για να ικανοποιήσει τον ΠερικλήSuda, article Aspasia. Ήταν επίσης γνωστή εταίρα, αλλά οι ιστορικοί διαφωνούν για το εάν είχε στην κατοχή της οίκο ανοχήςΑριστοφάνης, Αχαρνείς, 523–527R. Just, Women in Athenian Law and Life, 144, καθώς πολλοί σύγχρονοι μελετητές απορρίπτουν κάτι τέτοιοN. Loraux, Aspasie, l'étrangère, l'intellectuelle, 133–164M. Henry, Prisoner of History, 138–139. Οι κατηγορίες εναντίον της ήταν μάλλον συκοφαντίες και φημολογίες της Αθήνας εκείνης της εποχής. Η Ασπασία αθωώθηκε μετά από μία σπάνια συναισθηματική έκρηξη του Περικλή, που υπήρξε οδυνηρή εμπειρία για τον ίδιο προσωπικά. Παρόλα αυτά, ο φίλος του Περικλή, γλύπτης Φειδίας, πέθανε στη φυλακή και ο έτερος φίλος του, φιλόσοφος Αναξαγόρας, δέχθηκε επίθεση από την Εκκλησία του Δήμου για τις θρησκευτικές του πεποιθήσεις. Μετά από αυτές τις αρχικές επιθέσεις, η Εκκλησία επιτέθηκε στον ίδιο τον Περικλή, για κατασπατάληση του δημοσίου χρήματος και για κατάχρηση εξουσίας. Πολλοί πιστεύουν ότι ο Περικλής εσκεμμένα δεν απέφυγε τον πόλεμο, επειδή η πολιτική του θέση είχε αρχίσει να κλονίζεται πολύ σοβαρά. Κατά ειρωνεία της τύχης, ο Πελοποννησιακός Πόλεμος άρχιζε τη στιγμή που η θέση του Περικλή είχε αρχίσει να κλονίζεται. Ο Μπέλοχ υποστηρίζει πως ο Περικλής υποστήριξε την επιλογή του πολέμου ώστε να αποφύγει τον αυξανόμενο εσωτερικό ανταγωνισμόK.J. Beloch, Die Attische Politik seit Perikles, 19–22, εντός των Αθηνών, για πρώτη φορά μετά τη θριαμβευτική πολιτική νίκη του επί του συντηρητικού πολιτικού ηγέτη Θουκυδίδη, πριν από μία δεκαετία. Πελοποννησιακός Πόλεμος Οι αιτίες του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου είναι μέχρι σήμερα αντικείμενο συζήτησης των ιστορικών, καθώς δεν υπάρχει ταύτιση ως προς τα συγκεκριμένα αιτία που οδήγησαν στον καταστροφικό για όλους τους Έλληνες πόλεμο. Πολλοί αρχαίοι ιστορικοί αποδίδουν κύρια ευθύνη στον Περικλή και στην Αθήνα. Ο Πλούταρχος, πιστεύει ότι κύριος λόγος του μεγάλου πολέμου ήταν η υπεροψία της Αθήνας και της μεγάλης ναυτικής ηγεμονίας που είχε δημιουργήσει . Ο Θουκυδίδης, αποδίδει τον πόλεμο στη σπαρτιατική πλευρά και στο φόβο των Σπαρτιατών μπροστά στη δημιουργία μίας ισχυρής Αθήνας και της ολοένα αυξανόμενης δύναμής της. Ο Θουκυδίδης έχει κατηγορηθεί για αντισπαρτιατικές απόψεις του . Ο Περικλής ήταν πεπεισμένος ότι ο πόλεμος με την Πελοποννησιακή Συμμαχία ήταν πραγματικά αναπόφευκτος, αν όχι καλοδεχούμενοςA.J. Podlecki, Perikles and his Circle, 158. Γι' αυτόν ακριβώς το λόγο, δε δίστασε να στείλει τον αθηναϊκό στόλο στην Κέρκυρα, ώστε να βοηθήσει τον κερκυραϊκό στόλο που πολεμούσε εναντίον του κορινθιακού στόλου, παραδοσιακού συμμάχου της Σπάρτης. Το 433 π.Χ., ο ενωμένος αθηναϊκός και κερκυραϊκός στόλος αντιμετώπισε τον κορινθιακό στα νερά της Κέρκυρας, σε μία μάχη χωρίς τελικό νικητή. Το 432 π.Χ., οι Αθηναίοι κέρδισαν τους Κορίνθιους αποίκους στη μάχη της Ποτίδαιας, στις ακτές της Μακεδονίας, ενισχύοντας το αντι-αθηναϊκό αίσθημα των Κορινθίων. Την ίδια περίοδο, ο Περικλής επέβαλε οικονομικό αποκλεισμό στη γειτονική πόλη των Αθηνών, τα Μέγαρα, διαλύοντας την οικονομία της πόλης και τραυματίζοντας την τριακονταετή συμφωνία ειρήνης με τη Σπάρτη, η οποία ήταν σύμμαχος των Μεγαρέων. Οι Αθηναίοι, με τη σειρά τους, θεωρούσαν πως οι Μεγαρείς είχαν καλλιεργήσει ιερή γη που ήταν αφιερωμένη στη θεά Δήμητρα και επιπλέον παραχωρούσαν άσυλο σε δούλους που δραπέτευγαν από την Αθήνα, γεγονός ανίερο για τους ίδιουςT. Buckley, Aspects of Greek History 750–323 BC, 322.. Μετά από συνομιλίες με τους συμμάχους της, η Σπάρτη απαίτησε από την Αθήνα την εκδίωξη των μελών της αριστοκρατικής οικογενείας των Αλκμεωνιδών από την Αθήνα, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του ίδιου του Περικλή, και να άρει αμέσως το εμπάργκο που επέβαλε εναντίον της πόλης των Μεγάρων, απειλώντας με πόλεμο εάν οι απαιτήσεις της δεν πραγματοποιούνταν. Σκοπός της απαίτησης των Σπαρτιατών ήταν η δημιουργία χάσματος μεταξύ του Περικλή και του Δήμου, γεγονός που συνέβη λίγα έτη αργότεραΘουκυδίδης, 1.127. Οι Αθηναίοι ακολούθησαν τις οδηγίες του Περικλή, που παρότρυναν να μη δεχθούν τις παράλογες απαιτήσεις των αντιπάλων τους, αφού η Αθήνα ήταν στρατιωτικά ισχυρότερη. Ο Περικλής δεν ήθελε να υποχωρήσει στις απαιτήσεις της Σπάρτης, επειδή πίστευε ότι σε αυτή την περίπτωση θα επανερχόταν με περισσότερες απαιτήσειςA.G. Platias-C. Koliopoulos, Thucydides on Strategy, 100–03.. Υποστήριξε πως η Αθήνα θα προέβαινε σε άρση του εμπάργκο στα Μέγαρα, μόνο εάν η Σπάρτη εγκατέλειπε την τακτική της ξενηλασίας και αναγνώριζε την αυτονομία των συμμαχικών της πόλεων, άποψη που μαρτυρά ότι και η Σπαρτιατική Ηγεμονία ήταν σκληρήA. Vlachos, Thucydides' Bias, 20 . Οι όροι του Περικλή δεν έγιναν αποδεκτοί από τη Σπάρτη, και με δεδομένο πως καμία πλευρά δεν υποχωρούσε, ο πόλεμος ήταν πλέον αναπόφευκτος. Υπάρχουν πολλοί λόγοι που υποχρέωσαν τον Περικλή σε αυτή την άκαμπτη στάση. Ο πρώτος, όπως υποστηρίζουν ο Αθανάσιος Γ. Πλατιάς και ο Κωνσταντίνος Κολιόπουλος, είναι πως ο Περικλής επέλεξε τον πόλεμο από την υποχώρηση μπροστά στις απαιτήσεις της Σπάρτης, επειδή δεν ήθελε να δείξει ότι η Αθήνα και η Δηλιακή Συμμαχία (Αθηναϊκή Ηγεμονία) ήταν αδύναμες, κάτι που ενδεχομένως ήταν σε θέση να διαταράξει τη συμμαχία. Πρώτο έτος του πολέμου Το 431 π.Χ., και ενώ η ειρήνη ήταν εύθραυστη, ο βασιλέας της Σπάρτης Αρχίδαμος Β' απέστειλε μία νέα αντιπροσωπεία, με την οποία ζήτησε από την Αθήνα να αποδεχθεί τους όρους της Σπάρτης. Στη σπαρτιατική αντιπροσωπεία δεν επετράπη η είσοδος στην Αθήνα, καθώς ο Περικλής είχε απαγορεύσει κάτι τέτοιο, εφόσον διαπιστωνόταν ότι η Σπάρτη είχε λάβει στρατιωτικά μέτρα εναντίον της Αθήνας. Εκείνη την περίοδο, ο Σπαρτιατικός στρατός συγκεντρωνόταν στην Κόρινθο και οι Αθηναίοι αρνήθηκαν για αυτό το λόγο την είσοδο στους αντιπροσώπους της ΣπάρτηςΘουκυδίδης, 2.12. Όταν και οι τελευταίες του προσπάθειες για διαπραγματεύσεις με τους Αθηναίους απέτυχαν, ο Αρχίδαμος εισέβαλε στην Αττική αλλά την βρήκε έρημη, καθώς ο Περικλής είχε πείσει τους Αθηναίους να οχυρωθούν πίσω από τα τείχη της ΑθήναςΘουκυδίδης, 2.14. Δεν υπάρχουν πληροφορίες για τον τρόπο με τον οποίο ο Περικλής κατόρθωσε να πείσει τον αγροτικό πληθυσμό της Αττικής να εγκαταλείψει τους αγρούς και τις περιουσίες του. Για πολλούς, η μετακίνηση αυτή συνιστούσε βίαιη αλλαγή του τρόπου ζωής τουςJ. Ober, The Athenian Revolution, 72–85. Έτσι, πολλοί αγρότες δεν ήταν καθόλου ικανοποιημένοι από την απόφαση του Περικλή. Εκείνος τους καθησύχασε με το επιχείρημα πως εάν ο εχθρός δεν κατέστρεφε την ακίνητη περιουσία του, που βρισκόταν έξω από τα τείχη, τότε θα την παραχωρούσε στο κράτος. Κατά τον Θουκυδίδη, ο Περικλής έδωσε αυτή την υπόσχεση θεωρώντας πως ο Αρχίδαμος, ο οποίος ήταν φίλος του, πιθανώς δεν θα κατέστρεφε την περιουσία του, είτε σε ένδειξη φιλίας, είτε στα πλαίσια πολιτικής σκοπιμότητας, προκειμένου να απομονώσει πολιτικά τον Περικλή από το ΔήμοΘουκυδίδης, 2.13. Σε κάθε περίπτωση, βλέποντας οι Αθηναίοι μέσα από τα τείχη την καταστροφή της περιουσίας τους στην ύπαιθρο, άρχισαν να δείχνουν την έντονη δυσαρέσκειά τους προς τον Περικλή, ενώ πολλοί από αυτούς θεωρούσαν πως τους εξώθησε στον πόλεμο. Παρά τη μεγάλη πίεση, ο Περικλής αρνήθηκε να αλλάξει την αρχική του στρατηγική απέναντι στον πόλεμο. Επίσης αρνήθηκε να ζητήσει τη γνώμη της Εκκλησίας του Δήμου, φοβούμενος μήπως οι Αθηναίοι αποφασίσουν να αντιμετωπίσουν τον ισχυρό Σπαρτιατικό στρατό στην ύπαιθρο.Θουκυδίδης, 2.22. Τις συνελεύσεις των πρυτάνεων, ο Περικλής δεν τις είχε υπό τον έλεγχό του, αλλά ο σεβασμός που είχε από τους πρυτάνεις ήταν αρκετός ώστε να δεχθούν τις απόψεις του.D. Kagan, The Peloponnesian War, 69. Ενώ ο Σπαρτιατικός στρατός παρέμενε στην Αττική, ο Περικλής έστειλε ένα στόλο 100 πλοίων να λεηλατήσει τα παράλια της Πελοποννήσου και ανέθεσε στο ιππικό να προστατεύσει τα κτήματα κοντά στα τείχη της πόλεως.Θουκυδίδης, 2.18 και Ξενοφών(?),Αθηναίων Πολιτεία, 2. Όταν ο εχθρικός στρατός αποχώρησε και η λεηλασία της Αττικής υπαίθρου έλαβε τέλος, ο Περικλής πρότεινε ένα νόμο, σύμφωνα με τον οποίο η Αθήνα έπρεπε να δεσμεύσει ένα ποσό 1.000 ταλάντων και 100 πλοία, εάν η Αθήνα δεχόταν επίθεση από τη θάλασσα. Ακόμη, επέβαλε νόμο που καταδίκαζε σε θάνατο οποιονδήποτε πρότεινε διαφορετική χρήση των χρημάτων ή των πλοίων. Το φθινόπωρο του 431 π.Χ., ο Περικλής εισέβαλε στα Μέγαρα και λίγους μήνες αργότερα, και συγκεκριμένα τον χειμώνα του 431 προς 430 π.Χ., απάγγειλε τον περίφημο Επιτάφιο Λόγο του, και με μνημειώδη συναισθηματισμό τίμησε τη δημοκρατία και τους πεσόντες πολεμιστές για την Αθήνα στη διάρκεια του πρώτου έτους του πολέμουΘουκυδίδης, 2.35–46. Τελευταίες στρατιωτικές επιχειρήσεις και ο θάνατός του Το 430 π.Χ., ο Σπαρτιατικός Στρατός λεηλάτησε την Αττική για δεύτερη φορά αλλά ο Περικλής αρνήθηκε να αντιπαραταχθεί στους Σπαρτιάτες, και για δεύτερη φορά αρνήθηκε να αλλάξει την αρχική του στρατηγικήΘουκυδίδης, 2.55. Καθώς δεν επιθυμούσε να αντιμετωπίσει τους Σπαρτιάτες σε ανοικτή μάχη, ηγήθηκε και πάλι μίας αθηναϊκής εκστρατείας ώστε να λεηλατήσει τα παράλια της Πελοποννήσου, με στόλο 100 πλοίων. Σύμφωνα με τον Πλούταρχο, πριν την αρχή της εκστρατείας συνέβη μία έκλειψη Ηλίου που φόβισε τα πληρώματα των πλοίων, αλλά ο Περικλής τους καθησύχασε με τη βοήθεια των αστρονομικών γνώσεων που είχε αποκτήσει από τον ΑναξαγόραΠλούταρχος, ''Περικλής, XXXV. Το καλοκαίρι, στην Αθήνα ξέσπασε ο λοιμός που προκάλεσε το θάνατο μεγάλου μέρους του πληθυσμούΘουκυδίδης, 2.48 και 2.56. Η προέλευση του λοιμού είναι μέχρι σήμερα αντικείμενο μελέτης των επιστημόνων . Στην περίπτωση του λοιμού, ο δήμος ξεσηκώθηκε εναντίον του Περικλή, και εκείνος υποχρεώθηκε να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του, με ένα συναισθηματικό τελευταίο λόγο, μέρος του οποίου παραδίδεται από τον ΘουκυδίδηΘουκυδίδης, 2.60–64. Θεωρείται μεγάλη πράξη του Περικλή που δείχνει τις αρετές του, αλλά και την απογοήτευσή του, μπροστά στην αχαριστία των συμπολιτών του. Προσωρινά κατάφερε να μειώσει το μένος του Δήμου εναντίον του, αλλά οι εσωτερικοί εχθροί του επανεμφανίστηκαν, και κατάφεραν να του στερήσουν το αξίωμα του Στρατηγού και να τον τιμωρήσουν με χρηματικό πρόστιμο μεταξύ 15 και 50 ταλάντων. Οι αρχαίες πηγές αναφέρουν ότι ο Κλέων, ένας νέος και φιλόδοξος πολιτικός ανταγωνιστής, ήταν ο εισαγγελέας στην δίκη του Περικλή. Παρόλα αυτά, ο Περικλής επανέκτησε την εμπιστοσύνη του λαού και επανεξελέγη στρατηγός, μόλις έναν χρόνο αργότερα, το 429 π.Χ. . Ανέκτησε τον έλεγχο του αθηναϊκού στρατού και ηγήθηκε της Αθήνας σε όλες τις στρατιωτικές επιχειρήσεις το 429 π.Χ., έχοντας και πάλι την αθηναϊκή εξουσία στα χέρια του. Το ίδιο έτος, ο Περικλής είδε τους δύο γιους του, τον Πάραλο και τον Ξάνθιππο να πεθαίνουν από το φοβερό λοιμό που έπληξε την πόλη. Απέθανε και ο ίδιος από το λοιμό, τον Αύγουστο του 429 π.Χ. Λίγο πριν το θάνατό του, οι φίλοι του Περικλή είχαν μαζευτεί γύρω από το κρεβάτι του, μιλώντας για τα κατορθώματά του κατά τη διάρκεια της ειρήνης, αλλά και για τα εννέα πολεμικά του τρόπαια. Ο Περικλής, παρόλο που ήταν ασθενής, τους διέκοψε, λέγοντας πως είχαν ξεχάσει να αναφέρουν το σημαντικότερο κατόρθωμά του, που κατά τον ίδιο ήταν η σύνεσή του δηλ. το γεγονός πως ποτέ κανένας εν ζωή Αθηναίος δεν έκλαψε γι' αυτόνΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XXXVIII. Ο Περικλής, σύμφωνα με τον Θουκυδίδη, έζησε κατά τα πρώτα δυόμισυ έτη του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου, και ο θάνατος του ήταν καταστροφικός για την Αθήνα, καθώς οι πολιτικοί διάδοχοί του αποδείχθηκαν υποδεέστεροι. Θουκυδίδης, 2.65. Γράφοντας αυτά, ο Θουκυδίδης εκφράζει την πικρία του, όχι μόνο για το χαμό ενός άνδρα που θαύμαζε, αλλά και για τη δύναμη και τη δόξα της Αθήνας που είχε αρχίσει να φθίνει. Προσωπική Ζωή Ο Περικλής ακολουθώντας την αθηναϊκή παράδοση της εποχής, παντρεύτηκε πρώτα μία γυναίκα που ήταν κοντινή συγγενής του, με την οποία απέκτησε δύο παιδιά, τον Ξάνθιππο και τον Πάραλο. Ο γάμος τους όμως απέτυχε και γύρω στο 445 π.Χ., ο Περικλής χώρισε τη γυναίκα του και την προσέφερε σε έναν άλλο άνδρα για γάμο, με τη σύμφωνη γνώμη των αρσενικών μελών της οικογένειας της γυναίκας τουK. Paparrigopoulos, Aa, 221. Το όνομα της πρώτης του γυναίκας δεν είναι γνωστό, η μόνη πληροφορία που έχουμε σήμερα είναι ότι ήταν σύζυγος κάποιου Ιππόνικου, πριν συζευχθεί τον Περικλή, και μητέρα του Καλλία, από τον πρώτο της γάμοΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XXIV. Η γυναίκα με την οποία συνδέθηκε ήταν η Μιλήσια Ασπασία, εταίρα από την Μίλητο και κατά πολλά έτη νεότερή του. Ο Σωκράτης την περιέγραψε ως την πιο έξυπνη και πνευματική γυναίκα της εποχής της. Η σχέση αυτή ήταν υπερβολικά τολμηρή, επειδή ο Περικλής της συμπεριφερόταν ως ίση προς ίσο, και σκεπτόμενοι με δεδομένη την κοινωνική θέση της γυναίκας στην αρχαία Αθήνα, κάτι τέτοιο ήταν αδιανόητο για τους περισσότερους άνδρες εκείνης της εποχής. Ακόμη και ο γιος του Περικλή Ξάνθιππος, ο οποίος είχε πολιτικές φιλοδοξίες, δεν δίστασε να καταδικάσει αυτή τη σχέση του πατέρα τουΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XXXVI. Αυτές οι κατηγορίες δεν έριξαν το ηθικό του, παρόλο που ξέσπασε σε κλάματα όταν τον κατηγόρησαν ότι διέφθειρε την ηθική της πόλης του, με αυτήν του την σχέση. Η μεγαλύτερη προσωπική του τραγωδία ήταν ο θάνατος των δύο παιδιών του, του Ξάνθιππου και του Πάραλου, από τον πρώτο του γάμο, καθώς και ο θάνατος της αδελφής του. Όλοι αυτοί πέθαναν από τον φοβερό λοιμό που έπληξε την Αθήνα τα πρώτα έτη του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου. Ο θάνατος τόσων συγγενικών προσώπων ήταν κάτι το οποίο ποτέ δεν κατάφερε ψυχολογικά ποτέ να υπερβεί. Λίγο πριν από τον θάνατό του, οι Αθηναίοι άλλαξαν τον νόμο του 451 π.Χ. για το δικαίωμα στην αθηναϊκή υπηκοότητα, που έκανε τον ημι-Αθηναίο γιο του που είχε αποκτήσει με την Ασπασία, Περικλή τον νεώτερο, Αθηναίο πολίτη και νόμιμο κληρονόμο του.Πλούταρχος, Περικλής, XXXVII Από ειρωνεία της τύχης, ο ίδιος ο Περικλής είχε προτείνει να ψηφισθεί αυτός νόμος που καθιέρωνε τον όρο ότι μόνο όσοι έχουν αμφότερους τους γονείς Αθηναίους έχουν το δικαίωμα της Αθηναϊκής υπηκοότητας.W. Smith, A History of Greece, 271 Αποτίμηση Ο Περικλής σημάδεψε μία ολόκληρη εποχή και ενέπνευσε αντικρουόμενες απόψεις για τις αποφάσεις που έλαβε στη διάρκεια της πολιτικής σταδιοδρομίας του. Το γεγονός πως ήταν στρατηγός, ρήτορας και πολιτικός ηγέτης, την ίδια ακριβώς εποχή, δυσχεραίνει την αντικειμενική αποτίμηση των ενεργειών του. Ηγετικές ικανότητες Μερικοί σύγχρονοι μελετητές όπως η Σάρα Ρούντεν, αποκαλούν τον Περικλή λαϊκιστή και δημαγωγόS. Ruden, Lysistrata , 80, ενώ άλλοι εκφράζουν τον θαυμασμό τους για τις ηγετικές του ικανότητες. Σύμφωνα με τον Πλούταρχο, όταν ο Περικλής ανέλαβε την εξουσία των Αθηνών, δεν ήταν πια ο ίδιος άνδρας όπως πριν αλλά είχε πραγματικά αλλάξειΠλούταρχος, Περικλής, XV. Οι αρχαίοι ιστορικοί υποστηρίζουν ότι ο Περικλής ήταν πραγματικά αδιάφθορος πολιτικός αλλά δεν ήταν αντίθετος στον πλουτισμό. Είναι χαρακτηριστικό ότι ο ιστορικός Θουκυδίδης δίνει ελάχιστη σημασία στις αρνητικές πλευρές του πολιτικού βίου του Περικλή, αλλά γράφει κυρίως για τις θετικές. Από την άλλη, ο Πλάτωνας, σε έναν από τους διαλόγους του αναφέρει ότι ο Περικλής έκανε την πόλη της Αθήνας μαλθακή και ματαιόδοξη, αφού αυτός επέβαλε το θεσμό των δημοσίων μισθών. Με αυτά τα λόγια, ο Πλάτωνας αποκηρύσσει πλήρως τη μυθοποίηση του Περικλή. Ο Πλούταρχος αναφέρει ότι έσπρωξε τον λαό της Αθήνας σε μία ματαιόδοξη και μαλθακή στάση, λόγω των πολλών φιλολαϊκών μέτρων που πρότεινε και με την υποστήριξη του Δήμου που επέβαλεΠλάτων, Γοργίας, 515e. Από την άλλη πλευρά, σύμφωνα με τον Θουκυδίδη, ο Περικλής δεν ακολουθούσε αλλά ηγούνταν του λαού της Αθήνας. Κάποιοι μελετητές του 20ού αιώνα, όπως ο Μάλκολμ Μαγκρέγκορ και ο Τζων Μόρρισον, υποστήριξαν ότι πιθανόν ο Περικλής να ήταν μία χαρισματική και δημοφιλής προσωπικότητα που περισσότερο από ηγέτης υπήρξε μέγας σύμβουλος του λαού τουM.F. McGregor, Government in Athens, 122–23.J.S. Morrison-"A. W. Gomme", Pericles Monarchos, 76–77.. Σύμφωνα με τον Ντάνιελ Κινγκ, αυξάνοντας ο Περικλής τη δύναμη του Δήμου, έχασε τον έλεγχο της εξουσίας, αφήνοντας τους Αθηναίους χωρίς πραγματικό ηγέτη. Κατά τη διάρκεια του Πελοποννησιακού πολέμου, η ανάγκη του Περικλή να βασιστεί στις ευρύτερες λαϊκές μάζες ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από εμφανής. Στρατιωτικές επιτυχίες Για περισσότερα από είκοσι έτη, ο Περικλής ηγήθηκε ενός μεγάλου αριθμού εκστρατειών, πολλές εκ των οποίων ήταν ναυτικές. Χαρακτηρίσθηκε από μεγάλη σύνεση και ήταν πολύ προσεκτικός στην επιλογή των εκστρατειών. Ακολουθώντας τη στρατηγική σκέψη του Θεμιστοκλή, πίστευε ότι η Αθήνα έπρεπε να βασισθεί στη ναυτική της δύναμη, και θεωρούσε τους Πελοποννήσιους υπέρτερους στην ξηράPlutarch, Pericles, XVIII. Ο Περικλής επίσης προσπάθησε να αμβλύνει το πλεονέκτημα που είχε η πολεμική μηχανή της Σπάρτης στην ξηρά, ενισχύοντας τα τείχη της Αθήνας. Σύμφωνα με τον καθηγητή Κλασσικών Σπουδών στο Πρίνστον, Τζοσία Όμπερ, η στρατηγική της επανακατασκευής των τειχών της πόλης του άλλαξε δραστικά τη χρήση της στρατιωτικής δύναμης στις σχέσεις μεταξύ των ελληνικών πόλεων-κρατώνJ. Ober, National Ideology and Strategic Defence of the Population, 254. Κατά τη διάρκεια του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου, ο Περικλής βασίστηκε σε μία μεγαλειώδη αμυντική στρατηγική, που στόχο της είχε την εξασθένηση του αντιπάλου και τη διατήρηση του status quo''A.G. Platias-C. Koliopoulos, ''Thucydides on Strategy, 98–99.. Σύμφωνα με τον Πλατιά και τον Κολιόπουλο, η Αθήνα, ως η ισχυρότερη πόλη, δεν επέλεξε να νικήσει τη Σπάρτη με στρατιωτικά μέσα αλλά να καταστρέψει το στρατηγικό σχέδιο της Σπάρτης και των συμμάχων της. Τα δύο βασικά χαρακτηριστικά της στρατηγικής του Περικλή ήταν η αποφυγή αναβολής των οικονομικών κυρώσεων στα Μέγαρα και στην αποφυγή επέκτασης των συγκρούσεων, που δεν θα ήταν σε όφελος της Αθήνας . Σύμφωνα με τον Κάγκαν, η επιμονή του Περικλή στην απόρριψη μεγάλων εκστρατειών μάλλον οφείλεται στην πικρή ανάμνηση της αποτυχημένης εκστρατείας στην Αίγυπτο, την οποία είχε υποστηρίξει στην αρχή της πολιτικής του σταδιοδρομίαςD. Kagan, The Outbreak of the Peloponnesian War, 83. Για αυτό το λόγο, ο Χανς Ντέλμπρουκ τον αποκάλεσε ως έναν από τους μεγαλύτερους πολιτικούς και στρατιωτικούς ηγέτες της ιστορίαςH. Delbrück, History of the Art of War, I, 137. Παρ' όλο που οι συμπολίτες του ενεπλάκησαν σε πολλές στρατιωτικές επιχειρήσεις αμέσως μετά τον θάνατό του, δεν άλλαξαν τη στρατηγική του μέχρι και την τραγική εκστρατεία στη ΣικελίαV.L. Ehrenberg, From Solon to Socrates, 278. Κατά τον Μπεν ντε Βετ, εάν ο Περικλής ζούσε περισσότερο, η στρατηγική του θα είχε επιτυχίαB. X. de Wet, ''This So-Called Defensive Policy of Pericles, 103–19.. Οι διαφωνούντες με τη στρατηγική του Περικλή δεν είναι λιγότεροι από τους υποστηρικτές της. Μια ευρέως διαδεδομένη άποψη θέλει τον Περικλής καλύτερο ρήτορα από στρατηγόK. Paparrigopoulos, Aa, 241–42.. Ο Ντόναλντ Κάγκαν υποστηρίζει ότι η στρατηγική του Περικλή εμπεριείχε ευσεβείς πόθους που πρακτικά ήταν δύσκολο να πραγματοποιηθούν και απέτυχε. Ο Μπάρυ Στράους και ο Τζοσία Όμπερ, έχουν υποστηρίξει ότι ο Περικλής, ως στρατηγός, ήταν αποτυχημένος, συμβάλλοντας στην ήττα της Αθήνας στον πόλεμο. Ο Βίκτορ Ντέιβις Χάνσον προσθέτει ότι ο Περικλής δεν επεξεργάστηκε επαρκώς την επιθετική στρατηγική της πόλης του, ώστε να αντιμετωπίσει με επιτυχία μία πιθανή εισβολήV.D. Hanson, Peloponnesian War, 58D. Kagan, Athenian Strategy in the Peloponnesian War, 54S. Strauss-J. Ober, The Anatomy of Error, 47. Ο Κάγκαν ασκεί κριτική στη στρατηγική του Περικλή σε τέσσερα σημεία. Κατηγορεί τον Περικλή, καταρχήν, για την άρνησή του να προβεί σε μικρές παραχωρήσεις, οδηγώντας με αυτό τον τρόπο στον πόλεμο. Το δεύτερο σημείο της κριτικής του εστιάζει στην έλλειψη μυστικότητας γύρω από τη στρατηγική του, δίνοντας πλεονέκτημα στον αντίπαλο. Επιπλέον, κατά τον Κάγκαν, το σχέδιο ήταν αδύνατο να εκμεταλλευτεί πιθανές ευκαιρίες, ενώ παράλληλα βασιζόταν πολύ στον ίδιο τον Περικλή, με αποτέλεσμα να εγκαταλειφθεί μετά το θάνατό τουD. ηγικήςKagan, The Archidamian War, 28, 41.. Ο Κάγκαν υπολογίζει ότι ο Περικλής δαπανούσε περίπου 2.000 τάλαντα ανά έτος για τις ανάγκες του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου, και υποστηρίζει ότι ήταν σε θέση να δαπανήσει ένα τέτοιο ποσό μόνο για τρία έτη. Θεωρεί κατ' επέκταση πως για αυτό το λόγο, που λογικά ο Περικλής γνώριζε, ήταν προετοιμασμένος για έναν πιο σύντομο σε διάρκεια πόλεμοV.D. Hanson, Peloponnesian War, 74-75D. Kagan, The Peloponnesian War, 61–62.. Άλλοι, όπως ο Ντόναλντ Νάιτ, υποστηρίζουν ότι η στρατηγική του ήταν υπερβολικά αμυντική χωρίς καμία πιθανότητα επιτυχίας. Από την άλλη πλευρά, ο Πλατιάς και ο Κολιόπουλος, θεωρούν ότι οι Αθηναίοι έχασαν τον πόλεμο μόνον όταν εγκατέλειψαν τη μεγαλοφυή στρατηγική του ΠερικλήA.G. Platias-C. Koliopoulos, Thucydides on Strategy, 138. Κατά τον Χάνσον, η στρατηγική του Περικλή δεν ήταν καινοτόμος, ωστόσο μπορούσε να αποδώσει καρπούς. Κάτι που είναι πολύ συνηθισμένο, είναι η πίστη ότι οι πολιτικοί διάδοχοι του Περικλή δεν είχαν ούτε τις ικανότητες, ούτε τον χαρακτήρα του.. Κοινή πίστη είναι πως οι πολιτικοί διάδοχοι του Περικλή δεν διέθεταν ούτε τις ικανότητες, ούτε το χαρακτήρα τουL.J. Samons, What's Wrong with Democracy?, 131–32.. Ρητορικές ικανότητες Οι σύγχρονοι μελετητές του Θουκυδίδη προσπαθούν ακόμη να επανασυνδέσουν τους λόγους του Περικλή, ώστε να αποκτήσουμε μία πιο ολοκληρωμένη εικόνα για τις ρητορικές ικανότητες του Περικλή, και να διαχωρίσουμε τους λόγους του Περικλή από τα γραπτά του Θουκυδίδη . Επειδή ο Περικλής δεν κατέγραψε ούτε διένειμε τους λόγους του , οι ιστορικοί δεν μπορούν να είναι απολύτως σίγουροι ποιοι λόγοι και ποιές απόψεις ανήκουν στον ίδιο τον Περικλή και ποιοι ανήκουν στον Θουκυδίδη. Ο Θουκυδίδης παραδίδει τρεις από τους λόγους του Περικλή, τους οποίους έγραψε από μνήμης, γεγονός που καθιστά μάλλον απίθανο να μην προσέθεσε προσωπικά στοιχεία στους λόγους του Περικλή για τους οποίους γράφει. Παρ' όλο που ο Περικλής θεωρείται εξαιρετικός ρήτορας, πολλοί σύγχρονοι μελετητές, αρκετά άστοχα όμως, υποστηρίξαν ότι οι διασωθέντες λόγοι του Περικλή οφείλεται περισσότερο στις συγγραφικές ικανότητες του Θουκυδίδη παρά στις ρητορικές του Περικλή . Όμως είναι αρκετά πιθανόν, ο Θουκυδίδης να ενσωμάτωσε μερικά δικά του στοιχεία στους λόγους του Περικλή, ώστε να δημιουργήσει αυτήν την εικόνα που έχουμε σήμερα. Ο Ντόναλντ Κάγκαν υποστηρίζει ότι ο Περικλής είχε έναν εκλεπτυσμένο τύπο λόγου, που δεν ήταν καθόλου χυδαίος, σε αντίθεση με τους περισσότερους δημαγωγούς της εποχής του. Σύμφωνα με τον Διόδωρο τον Σικελιώτη, θάμπωνε τους συμπολίτες του με τις ικανότητες λόγου που κατείχε. Σύμφωνα με τον Πλούταρχο, ο Περικλής απέφευγε να ξεσηκώνει τα πλήθη όπως ο παθιασμένος ρήτορας Δημοσθένης, αλλά πάντα μιλούσε με έναν πράο και ήρεμο τρόπο. Βεβαίως, ο Πλούταρχος αναφέρει ακόμη ότι οι λόγοι του Περικλή είχαν κάποια δόση υπεροψίας που δεν άρεσε σε πολλούς. Ο Πλούταρχος βασίζει αυτή την πληροφορία σε μαρτυρία του φιλόσοφου Ίωνα από την Χίο, σύγχρονου του Περικλή. Ο Γοργίας, στον ομώνυμο διάλογο του Πλάτωνα, χρησιμοποιεί τη ρητορική ικανότητα του Περικλή ως παράδειγμα μίας πραγματικά ανώτερης ρητορικής ικανότητας. Παρόλα αυτά, στο διάλογο του Μενέξενου, ο Σωκράτης αναφέρει ότι ο Περικλής είχε εκπαιδευτεί στη ρητορική από την Ασπασία, που είχε εκπαιδεύσει πολλούς ρήτορες, και ήταν σαφώς ανώτερος από έναν ρήτορα που είχε διδαχθεί τη ρητορική από τον Αντιφώντα. Επίσης αποδίδει τον Επιτάφιο Λόγο στην Ασπασία και επιτίθεται στους σύγχρονούς του για τη μυθοποίηση του Περικλή. Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες συγγραφείς αποκαλούσαν τον Περικλή «Ολύμπιο», εκθείασαν τις ικανότητές του, και έγραψαν ότι ο Περικλής έφερε τα όπλα του Δία όταν εκφωνούσε τους λόγους του. Σύμφωνα με τον Κουιντιλιανό, ο Περικλής έκανε μία συγκεκριμένη προετοιμασία πριν εκφωνήσει τους λόγους του, δηλαδή πήγαινε και προσευχόταν στους θεούς ώστε να μην εκστομίσει καμία λέξη κατά λάθος. Ο σερ Ρίτσαρντ Γουέμπ θεωρεί ότι ο Περικλής ήταν ένας μοναδικός πολιτικός, στρατιωτικός και ρήτορας, επειδή κράτησε τη θέση του στρατηγού για τόσα πολλά έτη, που κανείς πριν και μετά από αυτόν δεν επέτυχε, και επειδή κέρδισε το σεβασμό των Αθηναίων, με τις σκέψεις και τις πράξεις του, όσο κανείς άλλος. Κληρονομιά Ως μεγαλύτερη κληρονομιά που άφησε ο Περικλής θεωρούνται τα έργα τέχνης του Χρυσού Αιώνα της Αθήνας αλλά και τα λογοτεχνικά έργα της εποχής του, που διασώθηκαν μέχρι σήμερα. Η Ακρόπολη των Αθηνών, παρόλο που σήμερα είναι ερειπωμένη, στέκεται μέχρι σήμερα ως σύμβολο της σύγχρονης Αθήνας. Ο ιστορικός Παπαρρηγόπουλος υποστήριξε ότι αυτά τα έργα τέχνης είναι αρκετά για να κάνουν την Ελλάδα αθάνατη σε όλη την υφήλιο. Σε σχέση με την πολιτική κληρονομιά του Περικλή, ο Βίκτωρ Έρενμπεργκ υποστηρίζει ότι το βασικό στοιχείο της πολιτικής κληρονομιάς του Περικλή ήταν ο Αθηναϊκός ιμπεριαλισμός, ο οποίος δεν δίνει πραγματική δημοκρατία και ελευθερία στους πολίτες τουV. L. Ehrenberg, From Solon to Socrates, 332. Υποστηρίζεται ότι η προώθηση ενός τέτοιου ιμπεριαλισμού στο τέλος κατέστρεψε την ΑθήναC.G. Starr, A History of the Ancient World, 306. Ο Περικλής και οι επεκτατικές πολιτικές του, έχουν γίνει αντικείμενο συζητήσεων και διαφωνιών. Άλλοι αναλυτές επισημαίνουν ότι ο Αθηναϊκός ουμανισμός ήταν το κύριο χαρακτηριστικό του Χρυσού ΑιώναE.J. Power, A Legacy of Learning, 52. Η ελευθερία του λόγου θεωρείται η μεγαλύτερη και μακροβιότερη κληρονομιά που άφησε ο "Αιώνας του Περικλή"R.A. Katula, A Synoptic History of Classical Rhetoric, 18. Ο Περικλής θεωρείται ο ιδανικός τύπος ηγέτη στην Αρχαία Ελλάδα και ο Επιτάφιος Λόγος του, ακόμα και σήμερα θεωρείται συνώνυμο της πάλης για τη δημοκρατία και την ελευθερία. Σημειώσεις α. Η ακριβής χρονολογία γέννησης του Περικλή δεν είναι γνωστή. Εκτιμάται πως γεννήθηκε πριν από το 492/491 π.Χ. ώστε να είναι σε κατάλληλη ηλικία να παρουσιάσει το έργο Πέρσαι το 472 π.Χ. Δεν αναφέρεται ότι πήρε μέρος στους Περσικούς Πολέμους τις χρονιές 480 π.Χ. και 479 π.Χ. Μερικοί ιστορικοί πιστεύουν ότι είναι απίθανο να είχε γεννηθεί πριν το 498 π.Χ. β. Ο Πλούταρχος αναφέρει ότι η Αγαρίστη ήταν εγγονή του Κλεισθένη αλλά χρονολογικά αυτό δεν φαίνεται ακριβές και έτσι πιστεύεται ότι ήταν ανιψιά του. γ. Ο Θουκυδίδης καταγράφει αρκετούς λόγους τους οποίους αποδίδει στον Περικλή, αλλά αναφέρει ότι ήταν δύσκολο να θυμηθεί λέξη προς λέξη τους λόγους, και έτσι η συνήθειά του ήταν να καταλάβουν οι αναγνώστες των έργων του τι πραγματικά είχε πει ο Περικλής. δ. Ο Αριστόδικος από την Τανάγρα δολοφόνησε τον Εφιάλτη. Ο Πλούταρχος γράφει ότι κάποιος Ιδομενέας έλεγε ότι άκουσε πως ο Περικλής σκότωσε τον Εφιάλτη, χωρίς όμως να το πιστεύει καθώς κάτι τέτοιο δεν ήταν στο χαρακτήρα του Περικλή. ε. Σύμφωνα με τον Πλούταρχο, ο Περικλής έβαλε την Αθήνα στον πόλεμο εναντίον της Σάμου για χάρη της Ασπασίας από την Μίλητο.Πλούταρχος, Περικλής, XXIV στ. Ο Πλούταρχος περιγράφει αυτούς τους ισχυρισμούς αλλά δεν τους επιβεβαιώνει. Ο Θουκυδίδης επιμένει, όμως, ότι ο Περικλής ήταν ακόμη ο πιο ισχυρός άνδρας των Αθηνών.Θουκυδίδης, 1.139. Οι Γκομ και Βλαχος υποστηρίζουν την άποψη του ΘουκυδίδηA. W. Gomme, An Historical Commentary on Thucydides, I, 452A. Vlachos, Comments on Thucydides, 141. ζ. Ο Βλάχος αναφέρει ότι ο Θουκυδίδης μας δίνει την εικόνα πως η ηγεμονία της Αθήνας ήταν σκληρή και αυταρχική, αλλά ο ιστορικός δε σχολιάζει την αυταρχική ηγεμονία της Σπάρτης την ίδια εποχή. Σύμφωνα με τον Βλάχο, η ήττα των Αθηνών στον πόλεμο έκανε την Σπαρτιατική Ηγεμονία ακόμα πιο σκληρή και αυταρχική. Ωστόσο, η εικασία πως η Σπάρτη απελευθέρωσε την υπόλοιπη Ελλάδα από την ηγεμονία των Αθηνών φαίνεται αβάσιμη A. Vlachos, Thucydides' bias, 60 etc. Ο Geoffrey Ernest Maurice de Ste Croix, αναφέρει ότι η Ηγεμονία των Αθηνών ήταν καλοδεχούμενη ως παράγων σταθερότητας και δημοκρατίας για την υπόλοιπη Ελλάδα Ste Croix, The Character of the Athenian Empire, 1–41.Fornara-Samons, Athens from Cleisthenes to Pericles, 77. η. Με βάση τις επιστημονικές μελέτες, οι ερευνητές υποστηρίζουν ότι ο λοιμός ήταν πιθανόν ένας τύφος ή τυφοειδής πυρετός, και όχι χολέρα ή κάτι άλλοA.W. Gomme, An Historical Commentary on Thucydides, II, 145–62.. ι. Ο Βλάχος ασκεί κριτική στον ιστορικό Θουκυδίδη, επειδή ο τελευταίος επισημαίνει μόνο τα θετικά σημεία του Περικλή και αγνοεί πλήρως τις φημολογίες και τις κατηγορίες εναντίον του Περικλή, αλλά και τις κατηγορίες εναντίον του Περικλή για διαφθοράA. Vlachos, Thucydides' bias, 62. ια. Σύμφωνα με τον Πλατιά και τον Κολιόπουλο, η πολιτική του Περικλή αποτελούταν από πέντε κύρια σημεία: α) Την ισορρόπηση της δύναμης του αντιπάλου, β) Τη χρησιμοποίηση όλων των πλεονεκτημάτων και την απενεργοποίηση των πλεονεκτημάτων του αντιπάλου, γ) Την άρνηση της επιτυχίας του (πολιτικού) αντιπάλου και τη χρήση των αντίποινων, δ) Τη διάβρωση της πηγής δύναμης του αντιπάλου, ε) Τη χρησιμοποίηση της πολιτικής κατάστασης στην πόλη προς όφελος των πολιτικών του στόχων A.G. Platias-C. Koliopoulos, Thucydides on Strategy, 104 etc.. ιβ. Σύμφωνα με τον Βλάχο, ο Θουκυδίδης θα πρέπει να ήταν περίπου 30 ετών όταν ο Περικλής απάγγειλε τον Επιτάφιο Λόγο του, και πιθανώς ανήκε στο πλήθος που άκουγε τον λόγο. ιγ. Ο Βλάχος υποστηρίζει ότι δε γνωρίζει ποιος έγραψε το λόγο, αλλά αυτός θα πρέπει να απαγγέλθηκε στο τέλος του 431 π.Χ. Σύμφωνα με τον Ρίτσαρντ Τζεμπ, οι λόγοι του Θουκυδίδη δίνουν μία εικόνα των λόγων του Περικλή και περιέχουν πιθανώς κάποια κύρια σημεία από τον πραγματικό λόγο του Περικλή, αλλά δεν μπορούμε να θεωρήσουμε σε καμία περίπτωση τον λόγο που μας παραδίδει ο Θουκυδίδης ως τον πραγματικό λόγο του Περικλή. Ο Τζον Ντόμπσον πιστεύει ότι ενώ η γλώσσα του λόγου είναι του ιστορικού, κάποια στοιχεία του λόγου ανήκουν στον ΠερικλήJ.F. Dobson, The Greek Orators. Ο Σίγκινγκ υποστηρίζει ότι στο λόγο ακούμε τη φωνή του πραγματικού Περικλή ενώ ο Ιωάννης Κακριδής επιμένει ότι ο Επιτάφιος Λόγος είναι ένα κατασκεύασμα του Θουκυδίδη, επειδή το κοινό δεν είναι οι Αθηναίοι της εποχής του Περικλή αλλά οι Αθηναίοι του 400 π.Χ., οι οποίοι είναι απογοητευμένοι από την ήττα της πόλης τουςC.M.J. Sicking, Distant Companions, 133I. Kakridis, Interpretative comments on the Funeral Oration, 6. Ο Γκομ δεν συμφωνεί με τον Κακριδή, και πιστεύει ότι ο Θουκυδίδης είναι αξιόπιστος. ιδ. Όπως αποφαίνεται ο Πλούταρχος. Σύμφωνα με την εγκυκλοπαίδεια του 10ου αιώνα μ.Χ., τη Σούδα, ο Περικλής είχε κάποιον ο οποίος συστηματικά έγραφε τους λόγους τουSuda, article Pericles. Ο Κικέρων αναφέρεται στο συγγραφικό έργο του Περικλή, αλλά οι παρατηρήσεις του δεν θεωρούνται αξιόπιστεςCicero, De Oratote, II, 93. Πιθανότατα, άλλοι συγγραφείς έκαναν χρήση του ονόματός τουQuintilian, Institutiones, III, 1. ιε. Ο Ιωάννης Καλουτσινάκης υποστηρίζει ότι κανένας αναγνώστης δεν μπορεί να αρνηθεί ότι ο ρυθμός του Επιτάφιου Λόγου δεν ανήκει στον ίδιο τον Περικλή, και ότι ο όμορφα γραμμένος Επιτάφιος Λόγος είναι σχεδόν ολόκληρος ο λόγος του Περικλή, όπως με αρκετά μεγάλη ακρίβεια τον κατέγραψε ο Θουκυδίδης. Σύμφωνα με τον Χάρβεϋ Γιούνις, ο Θουκυδίδης δημιούργησε το θρύλο της ρητορείας του Περικλή που έχει κυριαρχήσει από τότεH. Yunis, Taming Democracy, 63. Παραπομπές Βιβλιογραφία *Crane, Gregory, Thucydides and the Ancient Simplicity: The Limits of Political Realism, University of California Press, (Berkeley, 1998). *Kallet-Marx, Lisa, Money, Expense, and Naval Power in Thucydides' History 1-5.24, University of California Press, (Berkeley, 1993). *Θουκυδίδης, Πελοποννησιακός Πόλεμος, Τόμοι Α΄, Β΄, Γ΄ (μτφρ. Π. Ξιφαράς), Ι. Ζαχαρόπουλος, (Αθήνα, χ.χ.) *Πλούταρχος, Βίοι Παράλληλοι: Περικλής-Φάβιος Μάξιμος, Κάκτος, (Αθήνα, 1993) Αρχαία Βιβλιογραφία * Αριστοφάνης, Αχαρνείς. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program και στη Βικιθήκη. * Αριστοτέλης, Αθηναίων Πολιτεία. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Αριστοτέλης, Πολιτικά. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Κικέρων, De Oratore. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Διόδωρος ο Σικελιώτης, Βιβλιοθήκη, 12ο Βιβλίο. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Ηρόδοτος, Ιστορίαι (Ηρόδοτος), VI. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Πλάτων, Αλκιβιάδης Ι. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Πλάτων, Γοργίας. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Πλάτων, Μενέξενος. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Πλάτων, Φαίδρος. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Πλούταρχος, Κίμων. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Πλούταρχος, Περικλής. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Κουιντιλιανός, Institutiones. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο The Latin Library. * Θουκυδίδης, Ιστορία του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου, I-III. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. * Ξενοφών, Αθηναϊκή Πολιτεία. Δείτε το πρωτότυπο στο Perseus program. Μεταγενέστερη Βιβλιογραφία * * * Beloch, K.J. (1884). Die Attische Politik seit Perikles ''. Leipzig (in German). * Beloch, K.J. (1893). ''Griechische Geschichte. Volume II (in German). * * * * * * * Delbrück, Hans (1920): History of the Art of War, University of Nebraska Press; Reprint edition, 1990. Translated by Walter, J. Renfroe. Volume 1. * * Encyclopaedic Dictionary The Helios. Volume VIII. article: The Funeral Speech over the Fallen. Volume XV. article: Pericles (in Greek). * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Kakridis, Ioannis Th. (1993). Interpretative Comments on the Pericles' Funeral Oration. Estia (in Greek). * * * * * * * * * * * * * Paparrigopoulos, Konstantinos (-Karolidis, Pavlos)(1925), History of the Hellenic Nation (Volume Ab). Eleftheroudakis (in Greek). * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vlachos, Angelos (1992). ''Remarks on Thucydides' History of the Peloponnesian War (Α΄-Δ΄). Volume I. Estia (in Greek). * Vlachos, Angelos (1974). Thucydides' bias. Estia (in Greek). * * * Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας *Πολιτικοί Αθήνας *Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας *Αθήνα *Αττική Βιβλιογραφία * "Ιστορία Ελληνικού Έθνους". Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1974. * "Ιστορία της Aρχαίας Ελλάδας". Russell Meiggs & John Bury. Εκδόσεις Καρδαμίτσα, 1998. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[http://ark.cdlib.org/ark:/13030/ft767nb497/ Gregory Crane, Thucydides and the Ancient Simplicity: The Limits of Political Realism e-book on University of California Press] *Britannica 11th Edition *Columbia Encyclopedia, Sixth Edition (2001–05) *Peck, Harry Thurston *McConville, Michael. A Critical Analysis of Athenian Democracy *The Greeks-Pericles *[ ] *[ ] Category: Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Category: Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Πολιτικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ.